The present invention relates to trailer hitches for trailers popularized as the gooseneck type. It has long been a problem to provide a trailer hitch that is adaptable to gooseneck trailers, yet does not interfere with the normal use of the pickup truck bed when the trailer is not in use. The trailer hitch for a gooseneck type trailer is typically installed in the middle of the truck bed, thus interfering with the load hauling capabilities of the truck.
The traditional gooseneck trailer hitch designs all have their respective disadvantages. One standard design employs a long neck hitch ball placed through the bed of the truck and secured to a sub-bed hitch plate. This type generally requires up to a three inch hole to be made in the bed of the truck for receiving the hitch ball and requires tools, such as wrenches, for installation and removal. This type of hitch does not compensate for lateral forces on it generated by a shifting trailer.
Another hitch design provides a large metal plate supported on the bed and bolted through to the truck frame with the hitch ball welded on to the plate. The plate, although very stable, is awkward to install and difficult to remove. This arrangement accommodates lateral forces adequately, but because of its structure, it obstructs the truck bed for loading and other purposes.
A third type of hitch design recognizes the need for an unencumbered truck bed when the hitch is not in use, and provides a ball hitch that folds down into a recess for storage. This type is extremely difficult to install, requiring removal of the truck bed.
Accordingly,there exists a need for a gooseneck trailer hitch which is easy to install, provides a stable point of attachment of the trailer to the towing truck, and is easily removable whereby the bed of the towing truck can be cleared for conventional loading and other purposes.